


Take Me to the Movies

by sadchilles



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadchilles/pseuds/sadchilles
Summary: Richie’s proud of his job, and Eddie loves the way he looks in his uniform.





	Take Me to the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> The Losers are about 17 here, just for clarification!
> 
> This was written for a friend of mine - I hope you enjoy this dude

Richie didn't think he'd hold down the job as long as this, but he's proud of himself. He'd held down the job for a few months, only getting one strike for showing up late because he got caught up at Bill's, making sure he was okay after the panicky little episode where all the air seemed like it had been sucked from Bill's lungs and he was desperate to get it back. He got his wages every two weeks, a decent enough sum to pay for groceries his parents forgot about, with some left over to take Eddie out for a little date or pay Stan the money he always seemed to owe for bets he kept losing on.  
It's the best sort of job for him. He likes to think he's good with people, and handing out tickets or change or buckets of popcorn isn't taxing on him like it would be for Eddie, still shy even after growing out of the stage where it was acceptable to hide behind someone else and let them talk. He knows he's good at talking, so if anyone needed a movie recommendation, he was more than ready to rattle off the synopses of all the movies being screened at the Aladdin.

He got to see the Losers frequently too, all of them dropping by when a good horror flick was playing and they were in the mood for a scare that was safely fictional. He saw Bill and Beverly walk in one evening, their hands clasped together, Bill with a faint blush on his face and Beverly with a confident little grin on hers. She slapped down a bill on the counter, proud of the little job she'd landed.

"Taking your gal on a date, Bev?" Richie had grinned, raising his eyebrows as he counted through the change.

Beverly snorted, giving Bill's had a squeeze, "Gotta treat Bill right."

Bill was positively beaming down at his shoes, the flush in his cheeks deepening a little.

"Enjoy the date, lovebirds." Richie said in a little sing-song voice, waving them off to the third screen.

Eddie appeared the most on his own. He wanders into the foyer, humming a little tune to himself, stepping up to the counter. He's gained a couple inches over the years, the counter now waist high instead of rib high.  
Eddie leans over it, grinning brightly up at Richie, before his eyes slide over to the racks of candy.

"Got any Jolly Ranchers?" Eddie tilts his head, almost batting his eyelashes at Richie.

Richie’s fully drawn in for a moment, needing to blink and snap out of it.

"God knows why you come here to buy your candy, it's expensive here, babe." Richie rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway, stepping back to the racks of candy and picking out the big bag.

Eddie hadn't missed the little endearment, however common it may be from Richie’s lips. He hears it almost daily and yet it makes him flush every time.

"Where else has such nice service?" Eddie teases, taking an assortment of coins from his pocket and laying them on the counter.

Richie chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Keep your money, I'll pay for these. Can't have the lovely Mrs K know you've blown your funds on these. She'll think you're one pixie stick away from a sugar coma."

Eddie hesitates, before pocketing his money again. He'll pay for the next date, he promises himself. He won't let Richie sweet talk him out of it.

Eddie pulls the packet over, busts it open with a satisfying little pop. He flicks a green one over to Richie and takes a blue one for himself, unwrapping it with quick little movements of nimble fingers and popping it in his mouth.

"I'm not meant to eat on the job." Richie can't even try to sound mournful, and he lisps slightly on account of the sweet wedged between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Eddie smiles, "And you choose the most conspicuous food."

He sticks out his tongue to emphasise his point, and it's already stained faintly blue.

Richie shrugs with a little grin quirking the corners of his mouth, "Nobody around to catch me, though."

He's right; the foyer is empty. The movies showing are pretty shitty, and it's the middle of the afternoon so business is slow anyway. It's fine by him, though, he'll still get paid.

Eddie takes a few glances around, ensuring Richie’s assessment is correct. Once he's satisfied that they're very much alone, he pushes himself up on his tiptoes and leans over to kiss Richie gently.

Eddie's kisses are always shy and chaste, no matter where they are. They could be up in Richie’s bedroom, with the door firmly shut and the house empty, and Eddie will still kiss timidly. Not that Richie minds. It's cute, it leaves a pleasant little buzz on his lips.

Richie leans into it, lets the blue raspberry on Eddie's lips mix with the green apple on his, and he swears it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

Richie pulls away first, reluctant as ever but quickly becoming aware again that he's on the job. Eddie eases back down till his feet are flat on the floor in his neat little sneakers.

"You trying to get me fired?" Richie grins despite himself, reaching over to give Eddie's side a little poke.

Eddie pulls a face, dodging Richie’s offending appendage.

"I don't think anyone else could pull of that dumb uniform as well as you."

Richie’s uniform is pretty bad. The shirt is a red and white candy stripe, garish and bright, hanging off Richie’s lanky frame awkwardly and making him look stick thin. The pants are baggy and loose too, but he stays behind the counter so he avoids any issues in that department. The hat is the crowning glory, a flimsy paper thing nestled in the mess of Richie’s unruly hair, sporting the same candy stripe pattern. He looks like a candy cane, a similarity Mike had pointed out.

"This belongs on the cover of Vogue, baby." Richie nodded, striking a dumb pose, framing his face with his hands.

"You and those coke bottle glasses, huh?" Eddie sounds unendingly fond as he watches Richie goof around.  
Richie pouts, "Everyone is gonna want a pair of these bad boys."

Eddie lets out a little laugh, bright and musical, sounding just perfect with the afternoon sunlight streaming though the windows.

God, Richie loves his job.


End file.
